


Too Late

by KajiMei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KajiMei/pseuds/KajiMei
Summary: Basically this take place after toubhave and friends with the gang and decided to go help them being back Sans and Papyrus's older brother Gaster after he had reached out to you for help.(Also sorry for all the errors in wriring, I'm a new to this and writing this on my phone)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a ending for this just let me know

     You weren't supposed to be in here for so long. They said it should have only taken a few minutes in order to get Gaster's soul stabilized in the timeline. You had volunteered yourself to take Gaster's place in the void so it wouldent realize it's prize had dissapered, only to be replaced by a human. It had been necessary so the void wouldn't try to drag him back while his soul was still weak. Once he was safe Sans and Alphys were supposed to reopen the doorway for you to come back through.  
     But... they still weren't here. You glanced hopefully where you at least think the door had appeared, the place where your friends should get you from. You couldn't wait to get back to see everyone already. You all had planned on doing a party to celebrate Gasters return. Papyrus was going to make a spaghetti cake, or well really it was his lasagna but he insisted on calling it a spaghetti cake. Sans would probably play pranks on everyone throughout the evening. And Gaster would be able to see all his family and friends again.  
     You sat on what you could probably call the floor in the void. Gaster really wasn't kidding when he said it was dark in here. The harder you stared it just kept getting darker, and darker... yet darker. You kept staring until you felt it. The void stared right back at you. Eyes blown wide in fear you stared right back. This, this was not supposed to happened, it shouldn't have realized you were here yet! They should have been here by NOW... You snapped your head to stare hard at the spot where the door with your friends should be.  
  
Nothings there.  
  
You stare harder.  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
The void is closing in, you can feel it in the crushing darkness.  
  
You urgently call for somebody to come.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But nobody came.  
  
You close your eyes and slowly turn your head to once more stare at the void. It crept closer. The darkness is crashing onto you. It seems to dig scratch and gouge its way inside of you, gasping for breath you struggled hard to get it out. Until suddenly it stopped. Panting heavily for breath you glanced fearfully, the void almost felt smug, like it was happy with whatever it had done until it left and once again, and you were again alone. After what felt like a hour or two a kind of numbness slowly crept through your chest. And slowly but surely your eyelids lowered, and lowered, and lowered until softly they shut. With a tired sigh you gave into the exhaustion with a sigh and feel asleep.  
  
At least you had untill a bright white light invaded your eyes. With dazed eyes you glanced over to be greeted with the door you had been looking for, for so long. Urgent shouts came through it calling your name. You could feel the tears of relief roll over your face as the sound of your friends calling for you. Shoving your arms in front of you, you shoved yourself up and stood up towards the door. Only to fall over. You glanced down and froze. Your legs... With a shivering hand you reached down to your legs. Only to see from your knee down it was translucent with little bits and pieces breaking off and floating away into the dark. Despertly you crawled towards the exit, you were so close! Just a little bit further and you'd be there with them.  
  
You called for help.  
  
A familiar skeletal hand with a hole in the middle reaches out into the void. And with one last push you latch on and get dragged forward into the light.  
  
  
  



End file.
